


Killing Gods

by CurryDraws



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, I Didn't Like How They Killed Loki, Inifinty War Spoiler-y, Loki finally accepting his Family, Magic, Soul Stone has a consciousness, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryDraws/pseuds/CurryDraws
Summary: "Whatever you do, Thor," he whispered urgently, "Do not miss his head!"





	Killing Gods

There has always been one problem with killing a god: They do not just die if you stab them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

He had been with the stone for some time now. He still was not sure if a day had passed, a month, a decade. It felt as if he was able to see everything and nothing at once. Future, past and present.

In some parts this place was worse than the void, in other parts…

 

_Hush, my child, don’t be afraid…_

 

The stone’s presence was melodic and comforting. As if it was Frig- _his mother’s_ magic wrapping itself around him. Sheltering him from the sounds of war which became louder and more apparent moment by moment. They were pressing on his conscience, just like these feelings, these _emotions-_

_Hush, my child, don’t be afraid; look at what has come…_

He could feel the loss, the pain, the despair, the _deaths._

Then there was this familiar feeling, like something was tingling under his non-existent skin. It felt like magic but it was not his own. It did not belong to his mother. It also did not belong to the stone. Was this…?

And suddenly he could _see_.

Thor was suspended in the air, falling in slow motion. Thanos stood unmoving below him, the gauntlet on his left arm gleaming and glowing with the power of all six infinity stones. It was radiating in waves over the battlefield, could be felt by every one of the warriors fighting for their lives.

Above it all was his brother’s new weapon held high over his head. He could hear it crackling with lightning, his brother’s power, his brother’s own kind of magic, his brother’s _soul._

_Hush, my child, don’t be afraid; look at what has come, what could be said…_

The next moment he was there, next to Thor, shimmering in a greenish yellow state of transparency.

“Brother-!”

And falling.

He looked in Thor’s eyes. The blue of his irises was blended together with the lightning that stormed around him.

“Whatever you do, Thor,” he whispered urgently, “Do not miss his head!”

“Lo-“

“Swear it, Thor,” he hissed.

“I swear.” Thor’s answer was but a breath.

And Thor swung down his axe.

_Hush, my child, don’t be afraid; look at what has come, what could be said…_

_A new future has been laid…_

 

“Loki,” his brother whispered, the battlefield around them suddenly void of all sound.

“I’m here, brother.”

Thor’s hand reached out for him but glided right through his shoulder.

“You’ re not…”

“In fact, I am right here.” He put his own shimmery hand on Thor’s chest, right over his brother’s heart, his smile haunted. Then he looked up.

“Look at me,” he ordered in an unnaturally gentle voice. When Thor finally looked up, Loki stared into his brother’s eyes as if wanting to burn his next words right into his soul.

“The sun will shine, brother. If not for me, then for you.”

 

With that his figure shattered in to millions of little splinters. They swirled around Thor, layed down on his skin and disappeared.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The problem is: gods do not die as long as somebody believes in them.

 

(And somewhere, in a small village in Scandinavia, a child got to its feet where it had prayed and left an offering for the god of chaos, fire and mischief.)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, this did not get as out of hand as I expected it to.  
> If anyone's interested, the stone kinda sang/hummed its lines in my head.
> 
> Constructive criticism and other feedback welcome, please refrain from flaming, thanks. :)


End file.
